Eagleclan's power
by flightleaf22334
Summary: Flightkit,Eaglekit,and songkit must save Eagleclan from danger that can destory their clan
1. Chapter 1

Eagleclan:The Message

Alliance

Leader:Eaglestar(Black tom with white underbelly, Paws, Muzzle, And Light Brown eyes)

Duty:LightFeather(Creamy tom with Light Blue eyes)

Medicine Cat:Firepatch( Fire orange Shecat with White ears and underbelly And orange eyes)

Warrior

Mossfur(Gery tom with a mossy like plet and Blue eyes)

Spikeplet( lightbrown tom with a spikey like plet and amber eyes)

TigerFang( Tabby Brown tom with Yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Redfur(Russet with green eyes)

Crowwing( Black tom with Yellow eyes)

Aprentice: Blackpaw

Jayflight: Grey tabby shecat With Amber eyes)

Lightheart(Light gold shecat with Blue eyes)

Goldsong(Gold shecat with Blue eyes)

Aprentice: Foxpaw

Lightplet(creamy shecat with hazel eyes)

Apprentice: Redpaw

Apprentices

Marshpaw(Brown shecat with green eyes)

Redpaw(russet tom with blue eyes)

Foxpaw(Russet shecat with light blue eyes)

Blackpaw( Black Tom with yellow eyes)

Queens

Lightsong( Black and Brown spotted shecat with dark brown eyes)

Mate: Eaglestar

Smallwing(light grey she cat with Brown eyes)

Mate Redfur Kits:Greykit(light grey tom with green eyes)and Redkit(Russet Shecat with Brown eyes)

Goldwing(Gold shecat with Green eyes)

Mate: lightfeahter Kits: Goldkit(Light gold shecat with green eyes)and Featherkit(creamy shecat)

Whitefur(white shecat with dark blue eyes)with Blue eyes)

Mate:Tigerfang Kit:Snowkit( white tom with yellow eyes)

Elders

Snakefang( Brown tom with Amber eyes)

Songfeather(hazel brown Shecat with blue eyes)

Whiteplet(white tom with Green eyes)

Nightclan

Leader:Nightstar(dark grey tom with blue)

Duty:Patchfur(white and brown Tortoiseshell tom With Violet eyes)

Medicine:Nightsong( black tom with hazel eyes)

Medicine apprentice: Darkleaf( Dark brown shecat with Green-leaf eyes)

Warrior

Darkfang(very dark grey tom with amber eyes)

Blackheart(black shecat with violet eyes)

Jetfeather(sliver shecat with yellow eyes)

Apprentice: hazelpaw

Featherfang(light grey shecat with dark brown eyes)

Darkpool( Black tom with light blue eyes)

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Darkspot( dark and greyspotted tom with blue eyes)

Whitefang( white tom with light yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Darkplet(black tom with amber eyes)

Nightheart(Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes)

Darkwing( black shecat with hazel eyes)

Dustfang(Light brown shecat with light blue eyes)

Apprentice

Bramblepaw(light brown shecat with Yellow eyes)

Spiderpaw(Black tom with blue eyes)

Hazelpaw( Hazel-brown tom with green eyes)

Queens

Poppywing(black shecat with dark blue eyes)

Mate:Darkpool Kits: Poppykit( black tom with blue eyes) and spotkit(black and grey spotted tom with blue eyes

Frostfeather(White cat with light blue eyes)

Mate:Darkfang Kit: none

Featherclaw( sliver shecat with yellow eyes)

Mate Nightheart Kit: Darkkit( dark grey she cat with yellow eyes) and ( Sliverkit( sliver shecat with blue eyes)

Elders

Snakerock( Brown tom with Violet eyes

Darkfang( brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Airclan

Leader:Airstar( sliver tom with green eyes)

Duty:featherheart( dark grey tom with violet eyes)

Medicine:Lightwing(creamy shecat with Violet eyes)

Warriors

Crowheart( black tom with dark yellow eyes)

Apprentice:Lightpaw

Robinwing(russet shecat with amber eyes)

Lightspet(Creamy tom with blue eyes)

Apprentice: Redpaw

whiskerwing( light sliver tom with hazel eyes)

Onewhisker( dark grey shecat with green eyes)

Timberfur( dark brown shecat with green eyes)

Violetwing(sliver tom with Violet eyes)

Stepwing( grey shecat with blue eyes)

Dustwing( brown tom with hazel eyes)

Featherfoot(light grey shecat with yellow eyes)

Leafheart( Russet tom with Green eyes)

Aprentice

Redpaw(Russet shecat with hazel eyes)

Lightpaw( creamy tom with a scar on his left eye and amber eyes)

Queens

Lightpool(creamy shecat with hazel eyes)

Mate: Airstar Kits: Airkit(Sliver shecat with hazel eyes)

Elders

flightsong(sliver tom with blue eyes)

birdwing(dark shecat with hazel eyes)

Pondclan

Leader:Pondstar( grey-blue she cat with blue eyes)

Duty: Fishwing(russet tom with gold spots and blue eyes)

Medicine: featherpool( sliver she cat with blue eyes)

Warriors

Birdsong( grey-blue shecat with light gold eyes)

Longleg(Creamy tom with green eyes)

Redspot(Russet and gold spotted shecat with light blue eyes)

Redriver( light Russet tom with blue eyes)

Vieloteyes( brown tabby she cat with vielot eyes)

Blackriver( black shecat with blue eyes)

Apprentice Marshpaw

Riverfeather( light grey-blue tom with Vielot eyes)

Apprentice Tigerpaw

Tigerwing( Brown tabby shecat with amber eyes)

Brownwhisker(Brown tom with brown eyes)

Apprentice: Icepaw

Lakesong( gold shecat with blue eyes)

Brownfeather( Brown tom with green eyes)

Apprentice

Marshpaw(brown and white shecat with green eyes)

Tigerpaw( tabby shecat with velot eyes)

Icepaw(white tom with blue eyes)

Queens

Songfeather( sliver shecat with Hazel eyes)

Mate Brownfeather Kits: Sliverkit( sliver tom with Green eyes)

Lakefeather(sliver shecat with green eyes)

Mate longleg Kits: longkit(creamy tom with green eyes)

Bluewing( sliver-blue shecat with gold eyes)

Mate Fishwing Kits: Fishkit(russet shecat with gold eyes)and bluekit(sliver-blue tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Moonsong(black shecat with Blue eyes)

sunpool ( gold tom with blue eyes)

goosesteps( white tom with geen eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Eagleclan: The message**

**By Tamia Chaney**

**Eaglestar was padding to the nursery to check on Lightsong. Until Firepatch stop him. Eaglestar I need to talk to you in private Said Firepatch with a Confess and horror look. Ok but you better make it quick I have to see Lightsong He said in a serious tone. Ok but let go in my den she said. Eaglestar follow Firepatch to her den. They both sat down. Ahem Eaglestar when I was back from the Skypool I had a message from Moonclan. Ok what is the message He said in a worry tone. "Ok they told me that blood will spill blood, bloody night will come to take three cats, protract Lightsong from this animal's wrath "said Firepatch. "How is this animal and why do we need to protract Lightsong? What do I do? "Eaglestar's thoughts were interrupted by Firepatch's worry voice "what do we do Eaglestar". Doesn't worry I will do something but for now we will do nothing for a little bit we don't want every cat to panic do you?" No Eaglestar will maybe we can talk about this later I have to go and find more herbs and I got to go see if Marshpaw want to come with will bye Eaglestar". "Bye Firepatch". Eaglestar padded into the nursery which was a fallen tree and the leaves on the tree was used to make the queens den there was a hole under the tree bush that is big enough for a queen he climb under the hole the soft grass on his belly making his quietly purr as he enter the den which smell like milk and kits. He padded around the nursery until he found Lightsong eating a fish. "Hello Lightsong I see you didn't wait for me to eat with you "Purred Eaglestar. "well you took too long and I was really hungry and Firepatch says that the kits are going to come in a moon or two" That is great" Eaglestar lied down with Lightsong and took a bite of the juicy fish. "Mmm' He purred." Hey get your own fish "said Lightsong." Come on I thought we were eating together "said Eaglestar. "No not you Greykit and Goldkit tried to take some of my prey you should get some rest ok"said Lightsong as she finish her fish. Eaglestar nod digging a hole and buried the bones. They fall asleep until a scream was heard**

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eagleclan: The Bloody night**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> Creamy tom with Blue eyes came rushing into the nursery with his tail tucked into his legs and fear in his eyes. "Lightfeather what is the matter why are you shaking "said Eaglestar. Lightfeather was Eaglestar's deputy. Eaglestar Foxes have invaded the camp "said Lightfeather. His voice was a mixer of panic and fear with a hint of worry." Ok first get someone to guard this nursery now! And I will be out there to help". Lightfeather rush out the nursery looking for a warrior that well guard the nursery. Lightsong I well be right back ok" Eaglestar nuzzle his mate and saw fear and worry into her dark brown leaf like eyes." Ok Eaglestar" whispered Lightsong. He gives his mate a lick on her fur and breathed into her sweet sent before rushing out the nursery into the fight. There were at lese 10 or 15 foxes out there he came to a fox face to face. This fox was different it was not orange like the others it was as black as night and it has a collar on his neck that said bloody night and the more he look at the fox it look more like a dog then he heard" Blood will spill blood, bloody night will come to take three cats, protract Lightsong from this animal's wrath" then the fox turn around and attack Lightplet the fastest warrior Eagleclan has. Lightplet was grabbed by the neck and was swung from left to right. Eaglestar yellowed and bite the fox's back and started to claw at the back of its neck. The fox yellowed in pain as his neck was spilling blood everywhere. It drop Lightplet and shake Eaglestar of and rush to fight another warrior. Eaglestar padded to Lightplet he poke at Lightplet to see if she was breathing her body just laid still, his eyes burned with anger and rage he jump at a fox that was about to attack a warrior from behind and claw, bite and scratched all over his body the fox shake Eaglestar off howling in pain as it was covered in blood and claw marks the other foxes follow the fox that got hurt covered in blood and scratches marks also. Eaglestar rush into the nursery he saw the warrior guarding the nursery which was a russet tom with green eyes and a shecat that is brown and had green eyes, the russet tom was Redfur the other was Marshpaw they both laid on the ground died. The anger replaced with fear in his eyes as he rushes into the nursery. There was that fox looking dog that he saw into the battle he was about to kill Lightsong and the queens and kits that were backed into a corner. Eaglestar heard the message that Firepatch told him repeated into his head He now knew what the message meant and the fox-dog was about to attack Lightsong and kill the queen and their kits. Rage was back into his eyes and he jumped on the fox clawing biting everywhere and he jumped off as the fox-dog ran away howling in pain he turn his attention to Lightsong which was laid on the grounded with blood and claw marks on her fur The queens had a few claw marks and the kits were ok but Lightsong was injured badly. "Lightsong" said Eaglestar his voice filled with sadden and guilt the fact he couldn't protect her from the anger of the fox-dog's wrath."E-E-Eagle-star is that-at you? "Said Lightsong her voice very weak. "Lightsong your alive "said Eaglestar his voice turning from sad to happiness." Eaglestar can y-y-ou get Fire-patch here f-o-r me said Lightsong. Eaglestar rush out of the nursery looking for Firepatch. He saw Firepatch in her den treating Blackpaw and Redpaw. "Firepatch could you come here" said Eaglestar. Firepatch finish treating Blackpaw and Redpaw then padded to Eaglestar "Eaglestar your injury come let me help yo-" said Firepatch. "No I need you to help Lightsong and the other queens some are injury could you do that for me" said Eaglestar. Firepatch nod then padded to the nursery with Eaglestar following behind. She padded to Lightsong checking to see if she was breathing by putting a paw on her stomach. She felt her paw pushed up and down very slowly." Hmmm she breathing fine and her belly is not scratch, but she looks really bad Eaglestar I need you to leave I will get you when I am done and don't try to argue with me I need some time to think of which herb to use, ok now go "said Firepatch. Eaglestar sigh but nod he nuzzled Lightsong before padding out the nursery he jump on the Tall rock. The tall rock was a big boulder that had a hole into the back it was craved in to make the leader den." All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Tall rock" yellowed Eaglestar. The non-injured cats came to the clearing but the ones that were injured stayed into the medicine den. He saw Redfur, Marshpaw, and Lightplet bodies on the ground lying still next to the tall rock." As you know Lightplet, Redfur, and Marshpaw are now with sky clan. Sky clan was a place where cats go when they lost their life and they learn the ways of their warrior ancestor. Lightplet and Redfur was great warrior but it was their time to join sky clan. And Marshpaw would have been a promising warrior if she was still here today her warrior name would be Marshfang so let us sit vial for this cats tonight "said Eaglestar. He jumped of the rock and padded to the lifeless bodies he whisper them good bye soon cats did the same when they were done the elders snakefang, songfeather, and whiteplet took the body and buried outside of the clan. "Eaglestar Firepatch wants you and the nursery". Eaglestar turn around to saw a kitten with light grey fur and green eyes." Thanks for telling me that, you can go back to the nursery and get some sleep it is almost Moonhigh. Greykit nod and he padded back to the nursery with Eaglestar with him. Greykit curled up next to smallwing and fell asleep. Smallwing was Greykit mother and Redfur's mate Greykit is still trying to get over Redfur death. Eaglestar look around the nursery every queen and kit was asleep he sigh and then saw Firepatch with Lightsong He padded to them." Eaglestar could you watch Lightsong for me, get me if she feels like she in pain" said Firepatch as she padded out of the nursery. Eaglestar look at his mate. <strong>  
><strong>


End file.
